1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to network communications and, more particularly, to methods and apparatus that utilize Near Field Communication (NFC) to register with external networks in wireless network environments.
2. Related Art
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Wireless local area network (WLAN) locations or environments are sometimes known as “hotspots” in reference to a location or environment that is within communication range of WLAN signals. Such exemplary WLAN locations or environments include coffee shops, retail stores, home locations (e.g., homes and apartments), educational facilities, office environments, airports, public transportation stations and vehicles, hotels, etc. Such WLANs are often implemented as access networks that provide access to the Internet and may be associated with, or support access to, external networks (e.g., WLAN-supported networks) owned and/or operated by subscription-based service providers.
Wireless devices may negotiate connection, credential and other information with the external networks through a WLAN hotspot to enable registration of the wireless devices with the external networks. Current registration techniques rely on user involvement typically through the use of a user interface to register a wireless device with an external network either prior to visiting a WLAN hotspot or when the wireless device comes within communication range of the WLAN hotspot.